<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm under the mistletoe with you by How_did_1_get_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298844">I'm under the mistletoe with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here'>How_did_1_get_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're my star [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hyeongjun apparently has decided Minhee is a chair at this point, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, also, and Non-Platonic Cuddling, non-platonic kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas celebrations with cravity become even more chaotic when you add mistletoe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(platonic i swear to god they're not getting a spin off fic i'm so tired), Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun, Koo Jungmo &amp; Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're my star [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm under the mistletoe with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short little Christmas story because I was feeling festive it is not edited because I'm tired.<br/>As promised you get Seongmin and Taeyoung :)<br/>Enjoy and happy holidays!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I got the tree and the lights and the ornaments, is there anything else?” Allen asked, carrying in the Christmas tree box.</p><p>"Please tell me someone bought lights, we don't have any," Serim groaned, scanning the room.</p><p>"They're right here," Wonjin yelled, throwing the box at the leader.</p><p>Minhee held up a brightly colored box. "I've got the ornaments," he screeched, adding to the commotion.</p><p>"I've got mistletoe!" Jungmo shouted.</p><p>The entire group paused in confused silence. "Why do you have mistletoe?" Allen finally asked.</p><p>"Why not? It is a fun Christmas tradition," Jungmo shrugged.</p><p>"When have you ever interacted with mistletoe? They never had it at the trainee dorms to prevent relationships?" Woobin questioned incredulously.</p><p>"Yeah well we have those two," (Jungmo gestured at Seongmin and Taeyoung who had just proved his point by accidentally holding hands while trying to put together the tree), "who have been awkwardly flirting for months and if I have to keep watching that I might commit a felony so I decided to do something to get them together."</p><p>"I see your point," Woobin agreed looking where he was pointing.</p><p>“Where are you gonna put it?" Allen asked.</p><p>“In the kitchen.”</p><p>“Put it above the refrigerator,” Allen suggested.</p><p>“Nice touch,” Jungmo grinned mischievously.</p><p>“Why’s it so small?” Seongmin asked as soon as the tree was set up.</p><p>“Now, now don’t shame him,” Minhee jokingly scolded only to get glared at by everyone.</p><p>“Can someone help me untangle the lights?” Serim asked, having somehow managed to get the lights comically tangled around himself.</p><p>“How did you even do that?” Woobin asked, looking concerned.</p><p>“I don’t know, just help me!”</p><p>“Are these BTS themed?” Wonjin asked, holding up the ornament version of Namjoon.</p><p>“Yeah. The store mostly had boring ones so I chose the more fun ones,” Jungmo shrugged from the kitchen when he was hanging up the mistletoe.</p><p>“Of course you did.”</p><p>“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have a BTS themed Christmas tree,” Jungmo quipped while unboxing an Army bomb ornament.</p><p>“I know. I live with you,” Serim said pointedly, still trying to escape from the lights.</p><p>“Leave me and my photocard collection alone,” Jungmo glaired.</p><p>“You wanted the mistletoe above the fridge, right?” Minhee asked from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, can you put it up?”</p><p>“Sure,” Minhee said, jumping to stick the mistletoe to the ceiling with a piece of tape.</p><p>Minhee and Hyeongjun were the first pair to get caught under the mistletoe, a surprise to absolutely no one. They had been in the kitchen trying to find food for the movie night when Jungmo had yelled “Mistletoe!” loud enough to make everyone flinch. Hyeongjun had looked up at Minhee for one moment then grabbed him by the face and pulled him in for an unnecessarily passionate kiss which was met with even more screaming from the other members.</p><p>Over the rest of the evening, almost everyone had been caught under the mistletoe at some point with someone, Minhee and Hyeongjun managing to only get caught with each other and Seongmin and Taeyoung avoiding it like the plague.</p><p>Serim and Jungmo definitely were the funniest under the mistletoe. They had essentially reenacted a cheesy rom-com scene where the main characters have their first kiss.</p><p>“It appears we are under the mistletoe,” Serim fake gasped, stopping what he was doing and turning to Jungmo.</p><p>Jungmo immediately caught on to the overly dramatic improvised scene Serim was starting and slowly turned to the older. “So it seems,” he said flirtingly.</p><p>“Are you guys recreating a hallmark movie?” Allen asked from the couch.</p><p>“Yes now silence,” Serim said, trying very hard to not laugh as he turned back to Jungmo. “Where were we? Oh yes. We meet again under the mistletoe”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you since you went to the big city for your Big Scary Business Job.” Jungmo was barely holding in his laughter.</p><p>“My job, that is the reason I hate Christmas, yes,” Serim nodded, going along with the plot.</p><p>“I can make you believe in the Christmas spirit again!” Jungmo almost shouted, trying not to break character.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“With this!” Jungmo swooped in and kissed him attempting the dramatic movie dip and failing miserably.</p><p>They broke apart laughing hysterically with the rest of the group chaotically screaming in the background. “I believe in love again because of the Christmas Spirit!” Serim shouted laughing so hard he fell over.</p><p>“And scene,” Jungmo cackled, bowing dramatically.</p><p>The evening drew on with no more interactions caused by the mistletoe for hours until Jungmo conveniently asked Seongmin and Taeyoung to bring snacks over.</p><p>“You’re under the mistletoe,” Wonjin yelled from the couch.</p><p>Taeyoung turned bright red. “Umm… we don’t have to,” he stuttered.</p><p>“Don’t be cowards,” Minhee yelled from the couch.</p><p>“No it’s okay,” Seongmin whispered.</p><p>“I can just….” Taeyoung grabbed his face and kissed him. The rest of the group screamed and catcalled from the couch. Taeyoung let go of Seongmin’s face and went back to finding the yogurt drinks in the refrigerator, leaving Seongmin looking a bit stunned.</p><p>“Seongmin, you okay over there?” Allen asked. Seongmin nodded timidly and went to sit on the corner of the couch. Everyone pretended that they didn’t see Taeyoung come sit next to him a few minutes later after he had brought the yogurt drinks over. They also pretended they didn’t see Seongmin slip his hand into Taeyoung’s.</p><p>Eventually, the conversation shifted back to the maknaes. “I just realized something,” Allen said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Neither of you have talked about your first kiss. Was that both of your first kiss earlier?” he asked.</p><p>Taeyoung nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” Seongmin said quietly.</p><p>“Aww the babies are growing up,” Minhee teased.</p><p>“Don’t make them uncomfortable,” Woobin scolded protectively.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, everyone here technically witnessed our first kiss too,” Minhee said.</p><p>“That was your first kiss?” Serim asked incredulously.</p><p>“Alcohol is a huge confidence booster,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Minhee, weren’t you super popular in school? I would have expected you to have your first kiss younger,” Taeyoung asked.</p><p>Minhee looked at him incredulously. “I went to an all-boys school,” he said like whatever point he was trying to make was obvious.</p><p>“Minhee you’re dating a boy,” Allen reminded him.</p><p>“None of them are as cute as Hyeongjun. They are also much more straight,” Minhee continued.</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>“Hyeongjun is really good at kissing though. I have no idea how but from when we first started dating he’s been amazing at it.”</p><p>“Tmi,” Taeyoung glared.</p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p>“What are you telling them?” Hyeongjun asked, moving to sit on Minhee’s lap and giving him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“That you’re a good kisser.”</p><p>“So are you.”</p><p>“Hyeongjun was Minhee your first kiss?”</p><p>“No. My first kiss was a girl in middle school,” Hyeongjun explained.</p><p>“Wait really?”</p><p>“Yeah but we weren’t dating,” Hyeongjun nodded. Minhee wrapped his arms around him. “It was on a dare you know this story,” Hyeongjun said, reassuringly booping Minhee’s nose.</p><p>“But I’m the only one allowed to kiss you,” Minhee pouted.</p><p>“I know babe,” Hyeongjun said, leaning over to kiss Minhee. “I’m not gonna kiss anyone but you ever.”</p><p>“I know the whole story but it still makes me very jealous,” Minhee sulked.</p><p>Hyeongjun squished Minhee’s face. “Would you like a kiss?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hyeongjun kissed him softly. “I love you, you dork.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Some of us are still single over here,” Taeyoung said pointedly.</p><p>“If you would just get your act together for once, that wouldn’t be the case now would it,” Hyeongjun said pointedly.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Hyeongjun glared at him. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“No, I really don’t.”</p><p>Jungmo threw a slipper at him “How are you so dense?” he asked</p><p>“I feel very attacked right now,” Taeyoung pouted.</p><p>“You should,” Minhee sighed.</p><p>“Fine if you’re attacking me I’m gonna expose you. I found Minhee and Hyeongjun-” Taeyoung started, only to be cut off by Hyeongjun. “Jesus Christ fine we’ll stop making fun of you.”</p><p>“Do I want to know?” Woobin asked, looking between the couple.</p><p>“Let's talk about something else,” Minhee said a little too quickly.</p><p>“I should be paid more,” Serim sighed.</p><p>“Why do you want more participation in capitalism? We eat the rich in this household,” Taeyoung argued.</p><p>Serim groaned. “I wish you didn’t have TikTok.”</p><p>“I wish you didn’t have a leadership role.”</p><p>“Guys don’t fight, it’s Christmas!”</p><p>“Isn’t Christmas all about fighting with your family?” Wonjin asked.</p><p>“No it’s about being nice to people you love,” Woobin scolded.</p><p>“That is incredibly cheesy,” Wonjin groaned.</p><p>“But it’s also kinda wholesome,” Seongmin said.</p><p>“I love you guys,” Serim beamed, pulling everyone into a group hug.</p><p>“We love you too!”</p><p>“Yeah, we love you Hyung!”</p><p>“Let’s watch Elf.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>At the end of the evening, everyone was sleeping draped over the furniture. Only Seongmin and Taeyoung were awake, lying on the floor next to each other.</p><p>“What were the hyungs making fun of you for, after we kissed,” Seongmin asked, reaching over to hold Taeyoung’s hand.</p><p>“Oh nothing,” Taeyoung shrugged.</p><p>“You can tell me, I won’t make fun of you.”</p><p>Taeyoung stayed silent. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” Seongmin added.</p><p>“I’ll tell you one day,” Taeyoung promised.</p><p>“That’s fine too. I liked kissing you earlier, maybe we could kiss again for practice, you know?” Seongmin said all in one breath.</p><p>“Okay, I’d agree to that. For practice.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Taeyoung.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Seongmin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to be taking a bit of a break from this series to focus on my WIP (Baguette Bandits) but I do plan to return at some point.<br/>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have/ had a great holiday if you celebrate it. Leave kudos and comments if you want they really make my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>